When paths and times Cross
by WolfLoverMewIchigo
Summary: Cloud and Leon were Battling Ultimecia, both got wounded, but an unexpected ally aided them. They are left in Cloud's world for the moment. Warning! Yaoi/Yuri ahead! boyXboy/girlXgirl rated M for later. First Fanfiction here. NoFlamePlz!


**Hey there! This is the first fanfic I've posted, hope that you enjoy it. :) Please review, I know it probably annoys you that I'm saying the same thing lots of others say, but without reviews, I have no idea if anyone is even reading, ya'know? Sorry for any grammatical errors... the uploader doesn't keep the documents the same way I typed it... also I don't have microsoftword :'(**

**Oh yeah... ****I don't own Dissidia or any of the others in the Final Fantasy series. For characters, I DO own the Boss...whose name will be revealed later... and random characters that wouldn't be in the Games or movies or etc. I don't make a profit, the only reward I get from this is my friend's satisfied smiles and comments. Will post as quickly as I finish writting the chapters.**

"Wake up, Squall!" yelled Tiffa. "Don't call me Squall..." he groaned. "...Where's Cloud?" "He left... after treating that injury of yours, of course." "Oh...right." he placed a

hand on his wound and thought back, to the battle against Ultimecia. "Why did he not wake me?... I thought he wanted to show me around Midgar...! Wait! WHAT

ABOUT HIS WOUN-...!" he winced, his yelling had started to re-open the wound on his chest. "Take it easy, Leon. He wanted you to rest. A little while ago he was

asked to make a sudden delivery. And you mean his arms? They're ok." she said in a calm voice. "What is he delivering? And where?" "Actually, _who _would be more

precise. Her name's Fiona. He's taking her to the back alley." Leon stood up, a bit angered by this information, grabbed his Gunblade and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going Squall?" "Where else? To go give a piece of my mind." he half-grinned and exited the building.

He began to walk toward the square, as Tiffa's directions said, and walked in the direction of the statue, then went behind the flower shop to his destination, the back

alley. He spotted Cloud chatting with an extremely pretty girl who Leon assumed was the girl named Fiona. He was pondering whether or not he should go around

the corner and pay the two a surprise visit when he was jumped.

From the corner of his eye, Cloud saw a familiar object slip around the corner. The object... was a gunblade. Cloud's eyes enlarged from shock. 'Leon was here?' he

thought. 'Why did he just leave?...hmm...- "Fiona, I've got to go... make sure you go straight to Jonas' apartment." "Aww, can't we talk more?" Fiona pleaded. "No,

sorry but I've got someone waiting on me." Cloud stated. "See ya." Cloud walked to the corner and rounded it, only to find something peculiar... Leon's gunblade.

"What the...?" he muttered, a bit worried now. _"Hehehe..." _Cloud turned to find an odd-looking man dressed in baggy, worn out clothes. "What's so funny?" _"Your _

_friend owned __that,did he not?" _"Yeah, so?" _"He got kidnapped." _"What? Cloud turned pale. "Wh-who?" _"That gang that's run by a queer." _"Which way did they take him?"

_"To the __abandoned ware-house." _"Thanks." Cloud tipped the old man for his useful words with 100 gil. He followed the path to the warehouse. The gunsword was

heavy, but Cloud was used to carrying heavy items, from things like packages to his own buster sword... and that one time his motorbike broke down...yeah... He was

halfway there when he came across Vincent. "Hello, Cloud." hearing Vincent's voice was nice, since Cloud hadn't seen him in a while... Cloud was pretty busy

though... "Hi Vince, can't chat, gotta go, bye." Cloud began to walk toward his current destination once again as Vincent said 'goodbye'. In the

warehouse Leon was regaining consciousness. "Wh-where am I?" Leon mumbled as he tried to move, but found he was held back by ropes, arms tied to each-other.

"What. The. HELL!" he said, (somewhat) flailing frantically. "Calm down dude, you in the old abandoned warehouse with the (queer, lol :p) gang. Uh-oh! Leon thought.

Tiffa warned me about them. "What do you want with me?" "Boss thinks you cute." "... Wut?" Leon was _really_confused now. "I'm...a...GUY!" "I know..." said a hidden

man's voice, who was probably the 'Boss'. "I'm gay, and I love hot guys with battle scars." -The Boss rubs the scar on Leon's face, Leon jerking away the second he

felt the man's hand touch him- "Let's have some fun, cutey." he stripped Leon's jacket and shirt off, then grinned. "So your injured? Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Boss

slid his unwelcome hand into Leon's pants. Leon twitched. "N-no! Stop...please." Oddly, Leon's voice kind of cracked. 'Damn it! Of all times to be useless...' "Your voice

is so cute." Boss kissed Cloud's neck, licking and sucking at the skin. A small moan escaped from Leon, betraying him. 'Fuck, I can't keep myself quiet' "Let him go."

Boss and Leon looked toward the voice. "Cloud?" they both exclaimed in unison. Cloud spotted Boss' hand in half-naked Leon's pants and went blank.

Leon, embarrassed, looked away. "What are you doing to my friend Bossie?" ...that struck a nerve... "I told you NOT to FUCKING call me that! Call me BOSS

_sunny_...he's your friend?" Cloud wished people would stop calling him that, but he let it go, it wasn't important right now... "Yeah, you think so?" "Oh, my bad, not

_everybody _in Midgar is your friend, you know...LET HIM GO." immediately the goons untied Leon and backed off. Leon grabbed his shirt and jacket, slipping them on

quickly. "If you don't mind, we'll be leaving...Let's go." Leon followed, half expecting Cloud to throw a hissy-fit at him. Instead, Cloud remained silent for the ten

minutes it took them to get to Cloud's current parking space. "Hop on, I'll take you back to Tiffa's." mumbled Cloud, patting the space behind him. "No." he replied,

folding his arms across his chest.

**Me~ Thanks for reading!**

**Leon~ You are so weird, why are you writing such stories...?**

**Me~ For your fans and my own entertainment.**

**Cloud~ The fans want to see us as a couple? Weird... But It doesn't sound too bad...**

***Leon's Jaw drops* Leon~ C-Cloud? What are you saying?**

**Cloud~ Well, you look pretty damn hot, and your kind of a loner like me, so us being a pair wouldn't hurt, would it?**

**Leon~ W-well... You are pretty sexy... *blushes a bit***

**Me~ ...Well now, sorry fans, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter for more of the story AND this coversation... hope you like both, read back! I will be posting lots more... and it'll get steamy soon ;)**


End file.
